Main Page
Articles, interviews, photos and schedules related to Highland Games activities. Highland games are festivals held throughout the year in Scotland and many other countries of the world as a way of celebrating Scottish and Celtic culture and heritage, especially that of the Scottish Highlands. Almost all of the Games feature the kilt, bagpipes, Highland dancing, and Scottish athletic events. Photo: An example of a sporran. The sporran is perhaps the most neccesary kilt accessories and is used to carry a variety of items, such as car keys, wallet, etc, in the absence of pockets on the kilt. Featured Articles Interviews * Teresa Unkrur, drum major with the Tacoma Scots Pipe Band * Cathy McWilliams, kiltmaker from Puyallup, Washington * Heather Richendrfer, Director of the Clan Heather Dancers school of Highland dancing * Robert MacNeil, President of the British Columbia Pipers Association * Jeremiah Strand, professional Highland athlete * Jack Lee on Piobaireachd * Josh Amos of NeoKilt™ Articles Aboyne dress | Belted plaid | Great Highland Bagpipe | Highland dancing | Highland games | History of the kilt | Kilt | Kilt accessories | Kilt variants | Practice chanter | John Sobieski Stuart | Tartan | Vestiarium Scoticum Glorious Revolution | Jacobites | Jacobite Rebellion of 1689-90 | Battle of Killiecrankie | Bonnie Dundee | Glencoe Massacre | Convention Parliament | Revolution Settlement | Darien Expedition | Treaty of Union (1707) | Jacobite Rebellion of 1715 | Battle of Sheriffmuir | Jacobite Rebellion of 1745 | Battle of Prestonpans | Battle of Culloden | Charles Edward Stuart | Act of Proscription | Scottish Diaspora | Scottish Enlightenment | Highland clearances | Porteous Riot | Visit of King George IV to Edinburgh 1822 Photo Albums Highland games Highland games miscellany Clans and vendors Clan crests | Clan societies | Vendors Highland dress Kilts | Sporrans | Kilt pins | Kilt footwear Highland athletics Athletic implements | Caber toss | Stone put | Sheaf toss | Weight for distance | Weight for height | Scottish hammer throw Pipes & drums Musical instruments | Massed bands (including opening ceremonies) | Pipe bands | Pipers and drummers Highland dancing Highland dancing | Sword dance | Highland reel | National dances | Irish dances Scottish farm Scottish farm This Week in Scottish History *'August 28, 1296' Edward I of England held a parliament at Berwick to which he summoned all Scottish landholders to sign the Ragman Roll. *'August 28, 1413' Pope Benedict XIII ratified the founding of St. Andrews University. *'September 1, 1644' Battle of Tippermuir, in which the Marquis of Montrose defeated the Covenanters Schedule of Highland Games Games by month January | February | March | April | May | June | July | August | September | October | November | December Games by Place *Worldwide Scotland | Indonesia *Canada British Columbia | Alberta | Manitoba | Saskatchewan | Ontario | Quebec | Prince Edward Island | Nova Scotia | New Brunswick | Labrador and Newfoundland *United States Alabama | Alaska | Arizona | Arkansas | California | Colorado | Connecticut | Delaware | Florida | Georgia | Hawaii | Idaho | Illinois | Indiana | Iowa | Kansas | Kentucky | Louisiana | Maine | Maryland | Massachusetts | Michigan | Minnesota | Mississippi | Missouri | Montana | Nebraska | Nevada | New Hampshire | New Jersey | New Mexico | New York | North Carolina | North Dakota | Ohio | Oklahoma | Oregon | Pennsylvania | Rhode Island | South Carolina | South Dakota | Tennessee | Texas | Utah | Vermont | Virginia | Washington | West Virginia | Wisconsin | Wyoming Article topics (Root categories) *Highland games *Highland athletics *Pipes and drums *Clan societies *Highland dancing *Highland dress *Gaelic language *Genealogy *History and culture *Land and geography *Literature *Scottish farm *Tartans External links *Highland Games FAQ: What to know before you go